Boo!
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Story I wrote in third grade that makes NO sense and has basically NO plot. It's just random... So... Yeah... Read at your own risk! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Me- *Re-reads this story and facepalms* Noooo... Why in Grambi's name am I posting this!? Okay... Okay... *Takes a deep breath* I wrote this story in third grade. So it SUCKS. I'm posting this for your entertainment. I'm in no way expecting this to be good! I KNOW it sucks! Don't tell me! And... There are ten or eleven chapters... But they're all short...**

**Mr. L- ... I'm not in this story. **

**Me- I didn't know about you when I was in third grade. All I knew about was the 'Super Mario Bros. Super Show'... *Shivers* **

**Mr. L- ... Ah... So... What you're saying is 'don't let this story change people's way of looking at you'?**

**Me- YES.**

**Mr. L- Too late. *Points to an angry mob outside my window***

**Me- ^^' Uh-oh... Uhm... R&R! **

"I hate space travel!" Luigi groaned.

"Why's that, Luigi?" Princess Toadstool asked. The spaceship swerved to the left. Everyone was thrown into the side.

"Sorry!" Mario yelled back, "This thing is hard to control!"

"This is why," Luigi replied, "Plus, I have a tad bit of motion sickness." He cupped his hand over his mouth and slid to the floor.

"Don't worry, Luigi!" Mario shouted back to him.

"Why not?" Luigi asked, crossing his arms.

"Well my answer to that," Mario started, "Has a good side and a bad side."

"How can it get any worse than this?" Toad asked.

"What news do you want first, good or bad?" Mario asked impatiently.

"Good news!" Luigi replied quickly, hoping that no one would say 'bad' first

"Okay," Mario said, "We're landing at Pasta Planet!"

"YAY!" Luigi shouted and jumped up and down.

"What's the bad news?" Toad asked.

"Koopa's there, too!" Mario said, bursting Luigi's bubble.

"Darn it!" Luigi mumbled, hanging his head.

"Park in the back of that yellow restaurant, Mario!" Princess Toadstool ordered, "He won't be able to see our spaceship!"

The spaceship slowly touched down behind the restaurant.

"He might not be able to see our spaceship, but how do we conceal ourselves?" Toad asked.

"Put on these gangster spacesuits!" Mario jumped up from the pilot's seat and ran to the back, bringing back with him gangster spacesuits.

"Slip them on over your regular clothes," Mario said, struggling with the buttons on the front of the gray shirt.

"Does the hat look better this way or this way?" Princess Toadstool asked, always a victim of fashion.

"How do I put the tie on?" Luigi asked with perplexity.

"These pants are too small!" Toad whined. Mario buried his face in his hands and sighed. He helped Princess Toadstool decide which way she wanted the hat, helped

Luigi put the tie on, and helped Toad loosen his pants a Luigi helped Mario with his shirt buttons.

"There, happy?" Mario asked with frustration. After looking themselves over, they agreed that they liked the way they looked and started to head out.

"Just keep your face hidden," Princess Toadstool warned, "And try to disguise your voice."

Before they got to the door, they realized they had another problem, gravity.

"We'll float away!" Toad said. Mario ran back to the pilot's seat and pulled out a toolbox from beneath it. He opened it up and took out eight wrenches.

"Each of us should get two wrenches and put them in our pockets," Mario instructed, "They'll weigh you down, but you'll still have a slight spring in your step."

Shoving wrenches in their pockets, they climbed out of their spacecraft. Thankfully, there was a back entrance open to public.

"Keep a low profile," Princess Toadstool warned, "And hang your head so Koopa can't see you."

Mario pushed the door open with his shoulder. Hearing what he was saying, they realized they had walked in on an important plan of Bowser Koopa!

**Me- See what I mean? TERRIBLE. And I'm pretty sure I might have copied some lines from somewhere... So don't kill me if you spot them. I didn't know about plagiarism back then. NO, I DIDN'T steal the events that happened or anything like that. Just a couple lines of what people say... Hmm...**

**Mr. L- ... Gangster spacesuits? XD XD XD *ROTFL***

**Me- *Blushes angrily* I WAS YOUNG AND CRAZY, OKAY? Ugh... ... Okay, I'm posting this because I put up a poll and asked people if they wanted me to post it. In FIVE MINUTES, five people had said yes... So... Yeah... Please review! :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Oh, yeah. And I called Bowser 'Koopa' instead of Bowser... GAH!**

**Mr. L- *Pats my shoulder* It's okay... **

**Me- Whatever... R&R! **

The door slammed shut behind the four heroes. They froze in terror. Luckily, Koopa and his minions were so engaged in their conversation, they didn't notice.

"So we'll ambush those drain brains from behind," Koopa was saying, "And then we'll bump them into the biggest black hole in the galaxy! GWAHAHAHAHA!"

The Marios slowly edged their way to the back table. They sat down quietly, quickly grabbing the menus to hide their faces. A waitress walked over to their table.

"May I take your order?" She asked politely.  
"Uuuuuuum… four raviolis," Mario said in a low disguised voice. At that moment, the waitress turned to walk away, but slipped on a spot of water on the floor and fell into Luigi.

"Yeow!" Luigi yelled as he fell onto the floor. His gray hat fell off, revealing his vivid green hat beneath it. He scrambled to his feet. Too late, Koopa had turned to look.

"Oh no! It's those lasagna loving losers!" Koopa growled.

Luigi was shaking so hard, he had to grab on to a table to keep from falling. He quickly jumped behind Mario.

"M-M-Mario! D-D-Do s-something!" He said.

"Hey!" Mario threw his words at Koopa, hissing each one, "What's the big idea, scaring my little brother?!" He took a step toward Koopa.

"Oh, I'm soooooo scared!" Koopa taunted, pretending to be shaking with fear.

The waitress had long since ran into the backroom. Toad tried to go too, but Princess Toadstool held him back. Luigi tried to pull Mario back, but Mario shooed him away. Luigi tried to back away, but he tripped over a table leg. He landed on his elbows and started crying.

That made Mario furious! Mario lunged at Koopa. Koopa quickly whipped out a ray gun. This made Mario back down.

"This," Koopa started, "Is an immobilizer ray!"

"Huh?" Toad asked.

"It makes a person's arms and legs immobile," Koopa said, clearly annoyed.

"OOOOOOH!" Toad said, "Umm… What does immobile mean?"

Koopa growled with rage, "Here, I'll show you!" Then he lifted his gun, aimed, and fired at Toad!

**Me- OH NOES! A CRAPPY CLIFFHANGER! -_-**

**Mr. L- *Biting his lip to keep from laughing* U-Um... **

**Me- Neh. Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- I'm going to update this entire story today...**

**Mr. L- Joy to the world. **

**Me- ... R&R! **

The shot hit Toad so hard, he was thrown violently into the back wall. Toad tried to move, but to no avail.

"Hey!" He shouted, "I can't move my arms and legs!"

"Ha!" Koopa yelled, "Now do you know what it means?"

"Yes," Toad muttered. Luigi and Mario ran over to him.

"Now," Koopa said, "I'm going to immobilize all of you!" And that's exactly what he did, starting with, guess who, Luigi.

When the shot hit Luigi, it almost really hurt him, it didn't, but it came close to it. But it did knock him out, but it wasn't the actual shot that did it, but the way he hit the wall.

The shot hit his left leg and he flew head first into the wall.

"Ow," he muttered as he slid down the wall. Mario, again, lunged at Koopa, this time, stopping when he was shot. He fell to the floor and growled at Koopa. Princess Toadstool only was able to run five feet before she, too, was hit.

Koopa turned to his minions, to whom he had been talking, and began to growl.

"You imbeciles!" He bellowed, "Why didn't you tell me they were standing right there?!"

"But, Boss…" his right hand minion started.

"No, buts!" Koopa yelled, "Now help me drag these things to our ship. Then we'll decide what to do with them."

Luigi was still knocked out, so Bowser Koopa decided to torment him. He went up to Luigi, grabbed his right leg, and then dragged him out of the door, with his face on the ground.

Bowser's right hand minion grabbed Mario and Toad. Bowser's left hand minion grabbed Princess Toadstool.

"Hurry, before the immobile effect wears off!" Koopa shouted to his minions.

"At least it wears off," Mario mumbled.

"What was that plumb scum?!" Koopa growled back to Mario.

"Nothing!" Mario growled back to him with the same tone.

"Good!" Koopa said. He opened the restaurant door with a quick jerk.

They were all taken outside and were reminded that they were in space, for they had forgotten in all the riff-raff that had happened inside of the restaurant.

When they saw Koopa's spaceship, they realized that it was fifteen times larger than theirs was.

"Welcome to the Koopstar 7!" Koopa smiled as he opened the hatch, revealing what was in store for the Marios.

**Me- Hmm... Seems like I used to torment Luigi back then as well... **

**Mr. L- You think? **

**Me- YES. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- ... Luigi gets tortured a lot in this story... *Evil smile* **

**Mr. L- Better him than me. **

**Me- T.T R&R! **

The walls were an impossibly bright green and the floor was an awful dirty gray. As the Marios were dragged inside, they saw four empty cells along the wall.

"You will each get your own cell," Koopa explained, "Because when you're all together, you always seem to escape somehow!"

So, they were each thrown into a cell, Mario closest to Koopa, then Luigi, next Princess Toadstool, and last Toad. The immobile effect wore off only thirty seconds after being thrown in. Mario quickly crawled to the wall and knocked.

"Hey, Luigi!" Mario said, "Are you okay?" No answer.

"He must still be knocked out," Mario thought. He slumped back against the wall. Suddenly, he heard a groan.

"Ow," came Luigi's voice from the cell behind the wall.

"Luigi! You're okay!" Mario exclaimed.

"Not really," Luigi replied. His voice was weak and it cracked when he spoke.

"Hey! No talking back there!" Koopa shouted. They sat in bitter silence for two minutes. Mario heard very soft crying from behind the wall and knocked on it.

"Hey!" Koopa yelled, "No knocking either!" A shaky response came from Luigi's cell.

"Make him!" It said. Koopa growled and switched the ship to auto pilot. Mario heard what sounded like someone rummaging through a box, then footsteps. Koopa walked past Mario's cell to Luigi's. He held up a small ray gun.

"This is a silencer ray," Koopa growled to Luigi, waving the gun in his face, "It permanently makes someone unable to talk. We wouldn't want to have use it, would we?"

"No," Luigi said weakly. His voice was almost inaudible.

"Then shut your mouth!" Koopa yelled at him. Luigi jumped at Koopa's sudden loud voice. Mario growled in his throat.

"Hey, minions! I know exactly where to take these drain brains!" Koopa shouted up to his minions.

"Where to, boss?" his left hand minion shouted back.

"To the haunted planet, and step on it!" Koopa exclaimed.

**Me- MWAHAHAHAAHAAAA! **

**Mr. L- .o.O. **

**Me- :3 Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- ...**

**Mr. L- ...**

**Me- I can't think of anything to say about this chapter...**

**Mr. L- ... Me neither... So... R&R! **

Mario could here Luigi whimpering.

"Hey, no…" Koopa started.

"SHUT UP!" Toad screamed. Koopa started to get up, but his right hand minion's cry interrupted him.

"We're here!" It cried.

There was a window in front of the Mario's cells. Mario stood up and peered out of the window. He was terrified by what he saw!

The planet was, from what he could see, shaped like a giant boo. It was the color of a very dark purple. It looked like a half gas planet because it had tiny pink fumes coming from a few places, but some places with dirt here and there.

"Welcome to your graves!" Koopa laughed maniacally. Luigi had crawled to the very back of his cell, shaking. Princess Toadstool could be heard banging her head on the wall. Toad was, as usual, squeaking. **(A/N: XD WHAT!?) **  
"And do you know how you're going to make your entrance to your graves?" Koopa asked casually, as if it was an everyday question. Luigi shook his head with languor.

"Well, I'll tell you how!" Koopa replied foully, "You're going to parachute down!"

"Okay, so, where are our parachutes?" Mario asked.

"Who said I was going to give you parachutes?!" Koopa replied with a sly smile. Luigi gulped.

"Now, who's first?" Koopa asked, knowing that no smart person would volunteer, "How's about we start with the youngest Mario brother?"

Luigi sidled to the corner farthest away from Koopa, whimpering. Koopa left everyone's sight to get something from the bottom compartment of the pilot's seat. He brought back with him, the keys to the cells. He rummaged through them until he found Luigi's key. He grabbed it and slowly pushed it into the key hole. Luigi started to cry as Koopa opened the cell door.

Stepping inside, Koopa smiled viciously at Luigi.

"Look who finally get's to be first!" Koopa said as if it was a good thing. Luigi tried to scuttle back even farther, but he was already against the wall. Koopa grabbed him by the shoulders and picked him up. Luigi struggled, but he was already weak and it didn't have much effect. Koopa took him over to the door of the ship, opened it, and prepared to throw Luigi out.

**Mr. L- NOOOOOOOOOOOO- **

**Me- ...? **

**Mr. L- *Shrugs* Poor Weegie. **

**Me- ... Yeah... Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mr. L- ...**

**Me- Nothing to say again... R&R! **

Luigi squirmed around, trying to free himself from Koopa. He finally gave up and started crying.

"No! Don't!" Mario yelled. Koopa turned.

"Oh? Why not?" Koopa asked. He, without turning, dropped Luigi out of the spaceship. Luigi screamed as he fell.

"Ooops!" Koopa giggled. Mario growled and shook the bars of his cage. One by one, Koopa threw them out. Mario closed his eyes as he plummeted toward the eerie planet.

THUD! Surprisingly, they had landed on a softish surface.

"_Oh yeah_," Mario remembered, "_This is a half gas planet. I forgot that is isn't rock like the Earth!_"

"Is everyone okay?" Mario asked.

"Yes," came Princess Toadstool's voice.

"Yep!" came Toad's reply. No reply came from Luigi.

"Luigi! Hey, Luigi!" Mario shouted.

"Marioooo!" came Luigi's terrified screamed. Mario looked just in time to see a frightened Luigi being pulled over the horizon by boos!

"Oh no!" Toad yelled. He jumped up from his landing spot, "We have to go after them!"

"You're right!" Mario, too, jumped up from his landing spot, "Let's go!" He started to run off, but Princess Toadstool's words stopped him.

"We can't just waltz up to a bunch of boos and expect it to be easy to defeat them, Mario!" She said, "We need a plan!" Mario skidded to a halt.

"You're right!" He said, "Hmmm…" Everyone sat in silence thinking. Suddenly, Mario snapped his fingers.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed, "I know exactly what to do!"

"That's great!" Princess Toadstool exclaimed, "What is it!"

"Well, ghosts are afraid of light, right?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, so?" Toad asked.

"Well, Luigi and I always carry flashlights around in our pockets," Mario explained, reaching into his pockets, "Hmmmm, I wonder why Luigi didn't use his?"

"He was probably scared stiff," Toad guessed, "You know that Luigi, always scared!"

"You're probably right!" Mario exclaimed, "Let's see… I have three flashlights. Perfect!" He handed them out.

"Now remember," Mario warned, "These things don't have a lot of juice left in them, so use them wisely. With that note, Mario and the others started out to the horizon.

**Me- ... Does the title of the story make a little sense now? **

**Mr. L- Yeah. **

**Me- Good. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me- Did I mention that I was playing Luigi's Mansion when I wrote this as well? Welll... Yeah... The mansion in this story isn't Luigi's Mansion... ^^' **

**Mr. L- *Raises an eyebrow* Mmhm. **

**Me- No, seriously. R&R! **

"Oh… my… gosh! That is one big house!" Mario exclaimed as he marveled at the moss covered mansion that loomed over him. Toad gulped.

"Well, let's go!" Princess Toadstool urged.

"Can't we wait until day time?" Toad asked.

"We might already be too late! C'mon!" Mario said.

They slowly approached the mansion. The untouched cobblestone sidewalk tried to trip them, as if angry at them for intruding. The overgrown lawn pulled at their ankles from the side of the sidewalk, trying to keep them from getting into the house that it knew would seal their fate. They finally got to the door.

Mario, being the brave plumber that he is, reached for the doorknob. He stepped inside, motioning for the others to follow. The others stepped inside, a bit more cautious than Mario was.

"It sure is dark in here," Toad said nervously glancing around. The door slammed shut behind them. Toad jumped into Mario's arms.

"Toad, get down," Mario said patiently, "Just turn on your flashlight!"

"Oh, right," Toad said, manifestly embarrassed. He clicked on his flashlight.

Grotesque statues of horrifying ghosts surrounded them. Toad turned his flashlight off.

"Turn it back on, Toad," Mario ordered, rolling his eyes. Toad sighed and clicked it back on. They made their way down the dark hallway.

"Hee hee hee!" came a voice from the far door.

"C'mon!" Mario ran for the door.

"Wait!" Princess Toadstool shouted, "Be careful!"

"Oh, right," Mario replied. He turned on his flashlight to full blast. He yanked open the door and sauntered inside the dark room behind it. The rest followed cautiously.

The door slammed behind them. They turned to face, not the door, but a horrible ghost with gleaming red eyes, a gold crown with several colored gems, and a pearly white smile. It was King Boo!

**Me- ANOTHER CRAPPY CLIFFHANGER! **

**Mr. L- *Laughs* **

**Me- Please review! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me- *Is humming 'One Thing' by One Direction* **

**Mr. L- ... Sam is distracted. So... R&R!**

"Where's Luigi?" Mario inquired bravely. Instead of speaking, King Boo pointed past Mario and the others to the far wall. They turned to look. There, against the wall, lay a struggling, crying rope bound Luigi!

With a handkerchief tied around his mouth, his cries for help were muffled almost completely. Mario tried to go over to him, but King Boo was faster. He quickly floated in front of Mario and hovered there, grinning his ghost smile.

"Get…out…of…my…way!" Mario raged. He shined it in King Boo's face. King Boo shrieked and floated through the ceiling.

Mario ran over to Luigi. He sat down and quickly began to untie him. When all of the ropes had fallen to the ground, Luigi reached up and yanked off the handkerchief. He fell into Mario's arms.

"Thank you!" He cried, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"What happened!?" Princess Toadstool asked, "Koopa threw you out only seconds before he threw us out!"

"Well, when I fell, my scream obviously attracted some nearby boos," Luigi explained, "They floated over and just stared at me! Then they turned and began talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew that it was bad. So, I turned to run away, but they grabbed me! They started to drag me away from you guys! When we got to this mansion, they pulled me inside and called for King Boo. He floated down through the ceiling. When he saw me, he laughed manically and said that he wasn't hungry, but that I would make great bait for the rest of you. Then he tied me up and threw me into this room!"

"Whoa," Toad said, "I feel sorry for you!"

"You'll all soon feel sorry for yourself!" came a booming voice from all around. Luigi gasped.

"Th-Th-That's K-King Boo!" He stuttered. Then, from every wall, came glowing white boos!

**Me- *Singing 'Edge of Glory' by Lady Gaga* **

**Mr. L- Sam is STILL distracted... Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me- ... R&R! **

Mario's flashlight suddenly sputtered out, as did Princess Toadstool's and Toad's. Luigi jumped behind Mario.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Mario yelled, "You can't go out now!" He smacked his flashlight on his hand. Nothing happened.

"Looks like you're weaponless!" King Boo sneered, "Oh and look! We've got you surrounded!"

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" King Boo pondered, "Should I eat you myself, or should I feed you to my babies? Hmmmm… Decisions, decisions…"

Suddenly, a light came from behind Mario's shoulder. It hit King Boo, and then proceeded to hit every other boo. They all shrieked and floated away. The light was… Luigi's flashlight!

"Luigi, How…" Mario started.

"No time!" Luigi said urgently. He then pulled Mario out the door, down the hallway, and out of the mansion. The others followed.

Once outside, Luigi fell and started randomly rolling around and laughing.

"Uh, Luigi?" Mario stepped back cautiously, "Are you okay?" Luigi sat up and started crying.

"We have no way to get off of this planet!" Luigi wailed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Toad muttered.

"Aaaw!" Princess Toadstool knelt down and hugged Luigi, "We'll find a way! Won't we, Mario?"

"Of course!" Mario replied. He, too, knelt down and hugged his little brother.

"I'm positive!" He said with comforting assurance. Luigi sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Uh huh!" Mario replied. He helped Luigi up.

"So, let's see what we have for a spaceship out here," Toad said. He looked around. "Let's split up!

"NO WAY!" Luigi strongly protested, "Not with boos running around this place!"

"Okay," Toad replied. He kicked some dirt, "Ow!"

"What?" Luigi asked curiously.

"There's something hard under this dirt!" Toad replied. He started digging.

"Help me!" he urged. Everyone started pitching in. When they had finally finished unearthing the thing, they stood back to marvel at their luck. A slightly damaged, blue, dirty spaceship!

**Me- *Gasps* What a surprisingly lucky, in-no-way-planned coincident! :O **

**Mr. L- XD Ikr?**

**Me- Yeah... :3 Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me- R&R! **

"Yay!" Luigi yipped with excitement. He began to hop about happily.

"Dude!" Mario smiled, "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Now," Toad said, "If we could just get this thing to start…"

"Maybe you should take a look inside, Mario," Princess Toadstool suggested.

"Okay!" Mario walked up to the spaceship, found a green button, pushed it, and a door opened. He walked in, disappearing into the darkness. He popped back out immediately.

"Uh, Luigi," Mario said, "Can I borrow your flashlight?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure!" Luigi took out his flashlight. "Here, catch!" He threw his flashlight to Mario. Mario tried to catch it, fumbled it, and then caught it again.

"Thanks!" Mario yelled. He, again, disappeared into the black. Luigi began to walk around the spaceship. He suddenly felt sooo bored.

Walking to the west side of the spaceship, Luigi accidentally kicked it. It began to rumble. It threw Luigi to the ground. He quickly scuttled away.

"Woa!" Mario yelled. He jumped out of the spaceship door and rolled away. "What happened?"

"I…I…I just kicked it," Luigi said.

"Well, it sure worked!" Mario exclaimed, "Great job!"

"Thanks…" Luigi said, puzzled, "But I didn't mean to!"

"So?" Princess Toadstool said, "You still did it, so it counts!"

"Oh, well, then YAY!" Luigi cried. Mario chuckled.

"Well, c'mon then," Mario yelled, "Let's go!"

**Me- ... The next chapter is the last chapter! **

**Random commenter- YAY! FINALLY! *Gets hit by Mr. L's wrench* **

**Mr. L- *Smirks***

**Me- Thanks :3**

**Mr. L- *Tips hat* No prob. **

**Me- :) Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me- Last chapter! :D **

**Mr. L- Yep. R&R! **

"Finally! The Marios are done for!" Koopa gloated, "Now there's no one that can tell me what to do! The Mushroom Kingdom is mine!" At that moment, Koopa's left hand minion bounded through the doors.

"Boss, we scanned the Haunted Planet and the Marios are nowhere to be seen!" He yelled.

"Terrific!" Koopa shouted, "Now all we have to do is…" His words were drowned out by a horrendous rumble.

"What's that?" Koopa yelled. Out of nowhere came… a blue spaceship! It crashed through the ceiling and landed right in the middle of Koopa's throne room. When Koopa looked into the small side window, he saw Luigi. Luigi waved and stuck his tongue out.

"No!" Koopa screamed. The spaceship door opened.

"Hey there, Koopa!" Mario stepped out, "Did you miss us?"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Koopa screamed with rage, "How did… Didn't you…"

"If you're asking how we survived," Luigi stepped out, too, "I saved us!"

"Actually, we saved him and then he saved us all!" Princess Toadstool corrected.

"Whatever!" Koopa said, "I didn't really care anyway!" Then he lunged at them, but Luigi whipped out a ray gun. Koopa stopped.

"This is a silencer ray," Luigi sneered at Koopa, "It permanently makes someone unable to talk. We wouldn't want to use it, would we?"

"No!" Koopa growled fiercely, "We all know what that means!" Koopa took out a magic potion out of his shell and threw it at the wall. A swirling vertex appeared. He jumped into it. It automatically disappeared.

"How did you get that?" Mario asked Luigi, "The silencer ray?"

"I swiped it when Koopa threw me out of the spaceship!" Luigi replied.

"Cool!" Toad high-fived Luigi.

"I just remembered something!" Mario said.

"What?" Luigi and Toad asked.

"We never got our food from Pasta Planet!" Mario said, "We have to go get it! It's probably already cold!" Everybody laughed.

"Well, we'd better leave then!" Princess Toadstool exclaimed. They all climbed on board the spaceship, ready to eat.

**Me- It's done! X3 Yeah, I wrote this in third grade... Oh, wait, I already told you that :3 **

**Mr. L- ... *Smirks slightly* **

**Me- What?**

**Mr. L- You have two other stories that you wrote in third grade. I found them on your computer. **

**Me- *Blushes* U-Uh yeah...**

**Mr. L- Why don't you post those too? **

**Me- I might... Let me ask the readers. *Turns to you* Should I post the other two stories I wrote in third grade? **

**Mr. L- And review your answer! Oh, and what you thought of the story... ;) **


End file.
